wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Paderborn Village (mission)
Paderborn Village is the second part of the Return Engagement mission of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Mission Briefing Paderborn, home to many of Germany's leading occultists, is currently hosting the elite of the SS Paranormal Division. As learned in recently decoded SS transmissions, Marianna Blavatsky will perform a ritual termed "Anointing of the Dark Knights". The ceremony is scheduled to take place somewhere near Chateau Schufstaffel. Resistance intelligence tells us the only viable route into the chateau is through the village, as it is the least guarded path. However, there is a General Alarm somewhere in the village near the chateau. If the alarm is raised there will be no chance of getting inside. You must, therefore, proceed through the village as quietly as possible, using your silenced weapons. Also, with the "Anointing Ceremony" about to take place at the chateau, there are five key SS Paranormal Operatives residing in the Village. This presents a unique opportunity to deliver a crippling blow to the SS Paranormal's chain of command. Therefore, these SS Operatives must be eliminated before proceeding. Objectives *Elininate five key SS Paranormal operatives. *Ensure alarm is not sounded. *Gain access to Chateau Schufstaffel. Walkthrough In this part, there are some things you need to know, or you will have a lot of frustrations unlike in Weapons of Vengeance. This one is much harder. #Like before, any alarm will cause mission failure. #Use of unsupressed weapons, including Tesla Gun (sometimes Flamethrower as well), will alert the enemies to raise the alarm. #Don't get spotted, pay attention to snipers. Peeking around corners can also help. #Shoot straight, misses may expose you and raise an alarm. #There are 5 targets in this village, you must kill all of them and their bodyguards to continue, check the notebook (default N) for more info. #Check your fire, watch whom you shoot (killing a Civilian will result a failure). #Destroy any alarm box you see. Alright, now you begin at a main road, there is a lone soldier patrol in the next area, silence him using the Sten, crouch and fire in bursts to maximize your accuracy. In the first building, there are 2 guards near the fireplace, silence them as well. Head to the second floor to elininate your first target. On the third floor, you will find Secret #1. Get out the building and continue. Be warned: There is a sniper overlooking the next road and you will move directly into his sight! Take the Secret #2 or continue, your call. You will face him either ways, the former is best since you will have a little more room to prepare, don't forget to use the Snooper rifle, it is exceptionally useful in this level. It is also recommended you save a lot, this is a very annoying level. After you deal with him without alerting the village, head down the road, silently kill the guard in front of building #2, a hotel. If you need more .30 cailber ammo for the Snooper rifle, see Secret #3. Building #2 has three enemies, two guards and one of the five targets, two on the second floor, the third in the bedroom. Don't leave yet, from the attic (the next room of the bedroom), you can see a guard come out and come in routinely building #3, Take him out when he is at the balcony, but stay out of sight. Time to finish your third target, approach building #3 with caution, there is a guard patroling far away, he can spot you through the metal door, move when his back is turned. There is a small door (not the ordinary doors) open and duck inside, Sten or "Snoop" to silence the third target. Move out of the small room carefully, the metal door is locked for now, head the another way, it is across from building #3. Next, shortly after you get in the next area, the fourth target will open the window and praise the moonlight, and he wants his guard to bring him the 1938 Latour. Let's make sure he doesn't. Don't head to the backyard yet, you will be spotted, don't attempt to kill him now, the guard nearby will raise the alarm. Wait for a moment 'til they leave, get in building #4's wine cellar, the guard is looking for the wine, this is where you can get Secret #4. There are 4 enemies in total in building #4, eliminate the enemies indoor first, the patrol on the balcony is the most difficult one, you need speed and accuracy to do this perfectly, take out the balcony one first, then quickly finish the guard in the yard. Head to the next area quickly to stop the guard trying to raise the alarm. Next, the final target is in building #6, where Secret #5 is, building #5 is connected to building #4 via the wine cellar, if you visit Secret #4 first you will miss building #5, there is at least one more guard inside. In the area with an alarm box, there are two guards having a chat, later they will enter the area, be ready for that, you can ambush them in the small room near the alarm or at the point of the entry. Take them out quickly because once they find the body or spot you, the other alarm will sound. Keep it up, you are almost done, there is a drunken guard in the building #6s wine cellar, here you will find more supplies and the 1938 Latour that everyone was looking for. The last guard is near the metal door, take him out before he can reach the alarm. Head to the entrance of the Chateau. Great work! You just completed the one of the most annoying level in the game! Secrets *1. The first building: after killing the first target, head to the 3rd floor, there is bedroom with a civilian, the wooden box in front of the bed is your target, destroy it (preferably with melee attacks) to get 3 treasure items. *2. After the first building, there is a locked small door in the next corridor (which will lead you to the sniper's nest), break the lock and enter, eventually you will locate a room with another 3 treasure items and a flak jacket. This also helps you unlock the clinic area that you cannot enter from the front door, beware of the armed scientist inside and, the sniper to your front, right after you unlock the door. *3. Sniper's nest: take out the sniper first, use the pipe to climb up, enter and take 10 .30 calibre ammo (for the Snooper rifle) inside. If you want, you can clear the hotel before doing this. *4. After you encounter the SS soldier who was looking for the 1938 Latour wine, in the same room, turn right and look for the left wine tank, there is a small wooden button, activate it to reveal a small passage, after you finished the looting in this secret, climb the ladder and exit via the bookshelf. *5. The building with an officer reading his book before you kill him (There is a brandy glass on the same table as well). Destroy the painting behind him and use the switch, there you go, a secret is revealed right behind you. Get in and take 100 fuel (for the Flamethrower), 2 12.7mm ammo boxes, the last 3 treasure items and 2 boxes of Panzerfaust rockets. Gallery Screenshots RTCW - Paderborn Village (Secret 1).PNG|Secret 1. RTCW - Paderborn Village (Secret 2).PNG|Secret 2. RTCW - Paderborn Village (Secret 2 cdn).PNG|Secret 2 cdn. RTCW - Paderborn Village (Secret 3).PNG|Secret 3. RTCW - Paderborn Village (Secret 4).PNG|Secret 4. RTCW - Paderborn Village (Secret 4 cdn).PNG|Secret 4 cdn. RTCW - Paderborn Village (Secret 5).PNG|Secret 5. RTCW - Paderborn Village (Secret 5 cdn).PNG|Secret 5 cdn. Easter Egg *After entering the alchemist's lab, search for a piece of paper on a table. This states the doctor's name is "Merkwurdigliebe," the German name of the eponymous Doctor in Stanley Kubrick's Dr. Strangelove. *"Major Hochstedder" and "General Burkhalter", two of the targets on the list share the names of two reoccuring characters from the T.V show Hogan's Heroes and makes it possible that Haupfman is a reference to Colonel Hugo Haptmann from the same series (the episode "Klink for the Defense). WolfSP 2012-11-03 20-22-35-97.jpg|First target - Major Hochstedder WolfSP 2012-11-03 19-49-55-44.jpg|Second target - General von Stuff WolfSP 2012-11-03 19-42-54-40.jpg|Third target - Colonel Strache WolfSP 2012-11-03 19-52-24-02.jpg|Fourth target - General Burkhalter WolfSP 2012-11-03 19-54-42-85.jpg|Fifth and last target - General Haupfman WolfSP 2012-11-03 19-56-49-23.jpg|Dr. Merkwurdigliebe ---- Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein missions